Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of information-oriented society, various requirements for display devices for displaying an image are increasing. Recently, since the screen of a display device has a flat form and has an enlarged size, a deviation of a viewing distance to the screen center area and a viewing distance to each of the both side areas of the screen increases. In order to reduce the deviation of the viewing distances and maximize a degree of viewing immersion of a user (or a viewer), a display device where a flat screen is curved at a certain curvature has been proposed.
A curved display device may include a supporting cover having a curved shape, a display module accommodated into the supporting cover, and a housing that surrounds a rear surface and a side surface of the supporting cover. The housing is coupled to the supporting cover by a plurality of screws. Each of the plurality of screws is fastened to the housing through a fastening part which is provided in the supporting cover, thereby fixing the housing to the supporting cover.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a supporting cover in a related art curved display device, and FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of an A portion illustrated in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in the related art curved display device, a supporting cover 10 includes a floor 12 which is concavely bent to have a certain curvature R, a side wall 14 which is bent from an edge end of the floor 12, and a plurality of fastening parts 16 which are provided in an edge of the floor 12.
Each of the plurality of fastening parts 16 includes a protrusion portion 16a, which protrudes in a down direction Z to have a certain height from the floor 12, and a screw thread 16b which is provided in the protrusion portion 16a. 
The protrusion portion 16a is inclined at a certain angle “θ” from a vertical line VL vertical to the floor 12 according to the curvature R of the floor 12 as the protrusion portion 16a protrudes from the floor 12, and thus, the screw thread 16b is also inclined at a certain angle “θ” from the vertical line VL.
Each of the plurality of fastening parts 16 is fastened to the screw 20 passing through the housing. In this case, the screw 20 is fastened to the fastening part 16 along a normal line direction ND of the bent floor 12, thereby fixing the housing to the supporting cover 10.
In the related art curved display device, the screw 20 has a fastening structure based on the normal line direction ND, and thus, if the screw 20 is fastened in a direction deviating from the normal line direction ND, a screw fastening defect occurs in assembling the supporting cover 10 and the housing. That is, since the angle “θ” between the normal line direction ND of the screw 20 and the vertical line VL is small, the screw 20 can be fastened to the fastening part 16 along a vertical direction parallel to the vertical line VL, causing a screw fastening defect where the screw 20 is slopingly fastened to the fastening part 16.